1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolyte capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an electrolyte capacitor where an electrolyte solution is filled between an anode foil and a cathode foil (see JP-A-7-226346, for example).
FIG. 10 shows a conventional electrolyte capacitor 900. In FIG. 10, symbols 950, 952 indicate lead lines.
As shown in FIG. 10, the conventional electrolyte capacitor 900 includes: a bottomed cylindrical housing 910 which includes a bottom surface portion 912 and a side surface portion 914 raised from the bottom surface portion 912, and has an opening portion 916 formed on an edge portion of the side surface portion 914; a capacitor element 920 which is accommodated in the inside of the housing 910, and is formed by winding an anode foil and a cathode foil in an overlapping state with a separator interposed therebetween and by filling a space formed between the anode foil and the cathode foil with an electrolyte solution; and a sealing member 930 which seals the opening portion 916 of the housing 910 in a state where the capacitor element 920 is accommodated in the inside of the housing 910. A fiber sheet 940 made of cellulose paper is arranged between the bottom surface portion 912 of the housing 910 and the capacitor element 920. An oxide film is formed on a surface of the anode foil (including a surface of an edge portion).
According to the conventional electrolyte capacitor 900, the fiber sheet 940 is arranged between the bottom surface portion 912 of the housing 910 and the capacitor element 920 and hence, short-circuiting between the housing 910 and the capacitor element 920 minimally occurs. As a result, the conventional electrolyte capacitor 900 provides a capacitor having high withstand voltage.
Further, according to the conventional electrolyte capacitor 900, the fiber sheet 940 is made of cellulose paper and hence, there is no possibility that the fiber sheet 940 is dissolved into an electrolyte solution. As a result, the conventional electrolyte capacitor 900 provides a capacitor whose withstand voltage is minimally lowered even when the electrolyte capacitor 900 is used for a long period.